13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3 Minor Characters
This page features all minor characters that made an appearance during the third season of Netflix's 13 Reasons Why. It spotlights characters that essentially received minor roles but were relevant enough in the story to which a page was needed to document their involvement. The characters below are listed in order of episode appearance for your convenience. Please use the Minor Character infobox when adding a new addition to the page. Please click here for the minor characters that are in the first season. Please click here for the minor characters that are in the second season. Graciella Padilla |last_appearance= }} Graciella Padilla is the only daughter of Arturo and Rosa Padilla. Most of Graciella's family were deported back to Mexico. Barry Walker was looking for payback and revenge for his son, Bryce, and called ICE (U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement) on Tony's family. As she and Tony were born in the US they were left behind. Tony sent her to live with their uncle and aunt in Arizona, because he couldn't take care of her on his own. Rosa Padilla |last_appearance= }} Rosa Padilla is Tony's mother. She, her husband, Arturo, Fernando, Marco and Raul were deported from the US after Barry Walker called ICE on Tony's family, leaving her youngest son, Tony, and only daughter, Graciella, alone in Crestmont, California. Fernando Padilla |last_appearance= }} Fernando Padilla is the eldest son of Arturo and Rosa Padilla, older brother of Marco, Raul, Graciella and Tony Padilla. He and a large portion of his family were by the end of the summer of 2018 deported back to Mexico. Marco Padilla |last_appearance= }} Marco Padilla is the second son of Arturo and Rosa Padilla and the brother of Fernando, Raul, Tony and Graciella. Most of his family, along with him, were deported to Mexico. Raul Padilla |last_appearance= }} Raul Padilla is the third son of Arturo and Rosa Padilla. He was, along with his parents, Fernando, and Marco Padilla, deported to Mexico. Dean Holbrook Dean Holbrook is a student from Hillcrest, and Bryce's bully in "If You're Breathing, You're a Liar". He is first shown talking to Bryce about football and girls, and continues to bring up how Bryce raped girls, and Dean tells him to leave. Later, Dean is shown walking downstairs with Bryce and another boy, when the boy, Carter, shoves Bryce down the stairs. The two laugh as they walk past. Finally, Dean is shown groping Jessica's breasts, which causes Justin to yell in anger, and lead the fight against Hillcrest. Dean was later seen in "And Then the Hurricane Hit" at the assmebly after the fight while Jessica gave her speech. Melody Scott |last_appearance = }} Melody Scott is a sex worker Alex used to visit after being introduced to her by Bryce, who was also one of her clients. After finding out Alex transferred money to her, Clay and Ani make an appointment to ask about Alex, where she reveals that he had visited her multiple times and Bryce knew about it. When Alex breaks down crying during an appointment, Melody comforts him. Harrison Chatham |last_appearance = }} Harrison Chatham was the father of Nora Walker and grandfather of Bryce Walker. Amara Josephine Achola took care of him the months before his passing in . Tim Pozzi |last_appearance = }} Tim Pozzi is a steroid dealer who was questioned by the police about the steroids that were found in Justin and Clay's room. He was in the county lockup for a short amount of time, at the same time Monty got killed. He told Luke Holliday, who he sells steroids to, about it after he got released. References Category:Females Category:Males Category:Season 3 Characters